Countdown To Christmas
by wackyjacqs
Summary: General O'Neill has finally retired from the Air Force, so he, Sam and their daughter Grace decide to spend the holidays at the cabin. Just a few snapshots as the family prepare for a Minnesota Christmas. Set post-series, with a few familiar faces and a little bit of fluffy goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Since this is my first Christmas off in four years, it's given me the chance to do a little writing, as well as partake in some of my family's annual festive traditions, which has been lovely! It's also partially inspired parts of this story, but aside from a little lighthearted – and hopefully fluffy – fun, I'm not sure there's any real plot to this.

This hasn't been beta read, so any mistakes are mine. Set post-series, and just because I can, Sam and Jack are happily married and have a five-year-old daughter, Grace. Daniel and Teal'c may also make an appearance down the line.. :)

There's six chapters to this. I'll be posting them all (hopefully!) today… just in time for Christmas! Enjoy!

* * *

**COUNTDOWN TO CHRISTMAS**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Five Days To Go**

* * *

"Come on Carter, just let go!"

"No!"

"You'll be fine. It's a piece of cake!"

"I highly doubt it," Sam mumbled in response.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud! Look –"

Sam remained in place and waited until Jack was standing opposite. Meeting his gaze, she momentarily straightened, before her legs gave way and she had to grab onto his upper arms to stop herself from falling.

"Easy," Jack said quietly, helping her to stand once again. Only when he was convinced that Sam wasn't going to fall, he spoke, his tone remaining low. "Do you trust me?"

Surprised at his question, Sam turned wide eyes to her husband. "Always," she replied with a smile.

A matching smile touched Jack's lips and he nodded. "Okay. Then trust me when I say that you can do this."

Sam licked her lips and focused as Jack slowly turned her around, so her back was flush against his chest. Placing his mouth next to her ear, he grinned. "Relax, will ya?"

Without another word, Jack moved Sam's arms so they were out by her sides. He then tenderly placed his hands on either side of her ribcage and tried not to smile at his wife's sudden intake of breath. "Okay, so you need to bend your knees a little."

"How much is a little?"

"Just –" He paused and did a double-take. _How much is a little?! Oy vey!_

Shaking his head in amusement, he carefully placed his knee in the back of Sam's knee and pushed slightly. He then leaned over her shoulder and satisfied he could no longer see her feet, he nodded.

"Don't move," he instructed before he appeared in front of Sam. Taking a hand firmly in each of his, he gave an encouraging smile. "Ready?"

He'd swear his wife paled, but she nodded regardless. "Yeah."

"Okay. Now, push your left foot forward diagonally. Then follow through with your right… and repeat the action."

She did as he said and moments later she was skating, albeit slowly and unsteadily, across the frozen pond with Jack guiding her.

"Y'alright?" he asked.

Sam nodded, causing her concentration to lapse and she stumbled, only for her husband to be immediately by her side. "I got ya," he murmured. "Want to try again?"

Another nod.

"C'mere…"

It took a few minutes, but she started to get the hang of it and Jack knew instinctively the moment she allowed herself to relax.

"Hold on tight," he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

Effortlessly, he angled his skates diagonally and then moved backwards for a few seconds, only to angle his skates again. It was only when the cabin came into Sam's peripheral vision, that she realized he was spinning them around in a circle. Soon, the cabin disappeared from view once more and they were back where they had started.

"You ready to go further?" he asked, gesturing with his head to the middle of the pond.

"Uhh…"

The rest of Sam's answer was cut off as Grace came to a slightly wobbly stop beside her parents. Not missing a beat, Jack reached out and steadied the little girl, bringing the sound of grinding ice to a halt.

"Did you see me skating mommy?" Grace grinned as she tried to catch her breath. "Daddy says I'm good!"

"I did, and you are," Sam answered with a proud smile.

"You're much better than mommy too," Jack chipped in with a stage whisper, causing Sam to narrow her eyes at him. He gave her a cheeky wink.

"Be careful Gracie!" Jack called as their daughter started skating once again.

"She takes after you," Sam huffed, causing her companion to snort.

"You're just thinking about it too much, Carter," he answered. Seeing her skeptical look, he lifted a shoulder. "What? You can blow up a sun, yet you can't ice skate? _Purlease,_" he sighed.

Before Sam could argue, Jack clicked his fingers in a 'eureka!' moment. "Look, can't you just make it… sciencey?"

"Sciencey?" his wife repeated in confusion.

"Yeah. Like… like calculating the velocity you need to stay upright or something?"

"Very funny," Sam deadpanned.

"I'm being serious!" Jack answered defensively.

Tilting her head to the side, Sam pursed her lips and considered the man's words. He always did have a talent for seeing things differently – and he was usually right on those occasions too.

"What have I got to lose… except my pride," she muttered ruefully.

"Excellent!" Jack grinned.

Ten minutes later and Sam was finally skating by herself with Grace nearby and Jack keeping a watchful eye on them both. As he observed the two women laughing and encouraging each other as they glided across the smooth surface of the pond, he couldn't help the feeling of pride and love swelling inside him.

His wife and daughter - they were his life and as he thought about the second chance he was fortunate enough to have received, his emotions threatened to overwhelm him.

Clearing his throat, he met his wife's eye and as she flashed him that megawatt smile, his heart slammed against his chest. Casting a quick glance at his daughter, he watched as she skated and effortlessly came to a stop by her mother's side. Instinctively, Jack moved towards them and lifted Gracie into the air before placing her on his hip. He then leaned in and gave Sam a tender kiss.

Resting his forehead against hers, Jack couldn't help but grin.

This was going to be the best Christmas yet.

**TBC… **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Some of this chapter is altered from my OS, 'War Is Child's Play', but it fits in quite nicely (I think!) :)

Thank you for all the lovely Christmas wishes – I hope you all have a lovely and safe Christmas with your loved ones. Enjoy! Xo

* * *

**Chapter 2: Four Days To Go **

* * *

Jack shut off the engine of the truck and flashed his wife a quick grin. Moments later, he had lifted Grace out of her seat and the two were making their way through the snow and towards the cabin and adjacent tree farm. Shaking her head in amusement, Sam smiled and jumped out of the truck. Catching up with her husband and daughter – although it was hard to tell which one was filled the most with childish excitement – an elderly man appeared in the doorway of the cabin.

"Mornin' Jack!" he called, slowly descending the few steps to meet the family.

"John! How's things?" he greeted pleasantly, shaking the older man's hand.

Like Jack, John Wilson was a former General in the US Air Force. Following his retirement more than a decade ago, the widower decided to pack up his busy military life and move to his own cabin in Minnesota, about five miles from Jack's. His love of gardening and the outdoors had then helped to fill his free time as he chose to make the most of the land beside his cabin by transforming it into a farmers' style market and tree farm for those in the local area. Each Christmas time, the same familiar faces would make an appearance and chose their tree.

For Jack, Sam and Grace, they had become part of that tradition three years ago, and while Jack and John had become good friends over the years, the elderly man had treated them all as his own family.

"I'm good, Jack… Where's that lovely wife of yours," he replied with a grin.

"_Easy,_" Jack warned good-naturedly, but didn't have time to say anything else as Sam appeared by his side.

They continued to talk for a few minutes when Jack clapped his hands and looked around.

"So, shall we do this?"

* * *

Jack grimaced as his back slammed into the large tree trunk he had decided to seek refuge behind.

Crouching down, he rested a hand on the ground and tried to catch his breath.

"I'm getting too old for this," he mumbled.

He took a few more deep breaths and tried to decide what his next move should be. Shifting his weight, he carefully glanced around the tree and scanned the immediate area to his left.

Trees, trees and more trees.

Oh, and a good twelve inches of snow as well.

"Just peachy," he whispered.

He turned to rest against the tree, before leaning over to look at the other side.

It was then, when he saw Carter and he cursed silently. She was too far away for him to reach in just a few steps. He closed his eyes in resignation.

He had no choice.

He had to risk it.

Pulling his beanie hat lower onto his head, he listened closely.

Things were quiet. _Too quiet._

Realistically, he knew he should wait for some back up, but the tiny voice in his head reminded him that he couldn't afford to freeze his ass off for much longer.

A minute passed, then two, and Jack still couldn't hear a sound.

Biting back a sigh, he glanced around and saw Carter was still in the same spot.

"Screw it," he muttered, standing and making a run towards her.

He'd only managed to make it ten foot from his hiding place before he was hit square on the chest. With a grunt, he fell to the ground, just as an excited high-pitched squeal reached his ears.

* * *

He could feel someone standing over him and cracking an eye open, he was met with a pair of bright blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Gotcha daddy!"

Jack's lips twitched into the faintest of smiles. He groaned dramatically as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Looking down at his chest, he lifted a glove-covered hand and wiped away the remnants of the snowball that Grace had thrown with precise accuracy.

Meeting his daughter's eye, he shook his head in mock resignation. "You got me, kiddo."

Slowly, his grin widened as he reached out and started tickling Grace, her giggles echoing around the tree farm.

"Ah, daddy! Nooo… that's cheating!" she said between her laughter. "Kree! Kree, daddy!"

"Ssh, Gracie! Remember?" Jack warned gently, momentarily pausing with the tickling. "We're not supposed to say that word where there's… people," he trailed off with a grimace.

He _really _should have listened to his wife and not taught Grace certain top-secret words.

"Sorry daddy."

"That's okay, munchkin. Just… try not to do it again."

She nodded in response and Jack nodded. "Good. Now that's settled…"

With that he resumed his tickling. "Ahh! Mommy, help!" Grace called, waving her little arms in the air.

"Ah, ah! Calling for back up is also cheating," her father joked.

He turned his head and looked over at his wife, just to see if she was approaching, but he grinned when he noticed she was still a good distance away, just watching them with a smile.

"But you're bigger! No fair!"

"It's not fair," Jack corrected gently, before easing off on his attack. He _really _didn't want to be outnumbered if Sam did decide to join them at any moment.

"Truce?" he asked.

"Truce," Grace giggled breathlessly. "Truce!"

"Atta girl! Now, help an old man up," he added, stretching out a hand.

The little girl narrowed her eyes and Jack marveled at how she channeled her mother at that moment in time.

Slowly, Grace reached out and placed her tiny mittened-hand in her fathers, and in one smooth movement, he was on his feet – with Grace now flung over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

"Daddy!"

Chuckling, Jack swung around and came face-to-face with his wife.

"Oh! Carter! Hey…"

"Hey, yourself," she answered, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

Her gaze briefly slid to Jack's right shoulder where Grace was lying, and he jostled her lightly.

"Mommy! Tell daddy to put me down. Please," she added as an afterthought.

Sam tilted her head. "Jack?"

"Sam?"

"Are you having fun?"

"You betcha!" he grinned, causing Sam to smirk.

"Mommy!"

"What's with…" his wife trailed off as she gestured to the little girl.

A nonchalant shrug was her answer, followed by an overly dramatic: "She hit me with a snowball!"

"I did, mommy!" Grace cut in, although her voice was slightly muffled. "Daddy lost the battle!" she added with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, daddy lost the battle," Jack grumbled, subconsciously wiping some snow off his jeans. "Out-witted by a five-year-old, for cryin' out loud."

Holding back a snort, Sam shook her head. "Speaking of which…" she let the rest of the sentence go unspoken, waiting patiently as Jack feigned annoyance.

Moments later, Grace's feet were on the ground, her face ever-so-slightly flushed. She pushed some curls away from her face, while Jack moved closer to his wife and dropped a kiss to her lips.

"We'll finish our little battle later," he whispered, waggling his eyebrows.

"I can't wait," Sam smirked, knowing exactly what he had in mind.

"You know… She's got a mean aim with that right arm," he added after a beat, nodding towards Grace who was now making snow angels.

"She takes after her mom," Sam replied with a cheeky grin.

"Don't remind me. I can still feel the bruises from our very first sparring session," Jack quipped, rubbing his hand gingerly across his chest.

With a smile, his wife turned to look at him. "We still need to choose a tree."

"The one I tried to hide behind was good," Jack offered.

"Whatever you say," Sam laughed, knowing it was sometimes easier if she didn't question her husband's logic.

"Excellent! I'll say to John on our way out and get it delivered to the cabin tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to spending the holidays at the cabin this year," she said, snuggling into his arms.

"Me too."

They fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. It was a couple of minutes before Jack spoke.

"I can't feel my butt," he muttered.

Sam giggled. "You'll soon dry."

"Thanks for the sympathy."

"I told you not to accept her challenge of a snowball fight."

"Yeah, well, if I recall correctly, you hit me first," he pointed out. "_But_… you know me when it comes to the Carter women. I'm a sucker for a challenge."

"Hmm," Sam answered knowingly.

"Speaking of challenges," Jack continued as he pulled Sam closer. "I never did accept your invitation of an arm wrestle."

"No. No you didn't," she answered thoughtfully.

"Maybe I should put it on my Christmas list."

Sam met his eye before placing a loving kiss on his lips. Just as Jack was starting to respond, she grinned and pulled back slightly.

"That," she teased, "Could be a _very_ good idea, O'Neill."

**TBC… **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I guess I was a little optimistic in hoping to post all the chapters on Christmas Eve. Oops!

I hope everyone had a lovely and safe Christmas. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, favorites and festive wishes. :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Three Days To Go**

* * *

"It's not exactly in keeping with the usual Christmas experience though, is it?"

"It _was_ your idea, Jack."

"Yeah... I'm just surprised you actually agreed to it."

Sam simply shrugged in response, and turned to face her husband.

"When it comes to us," she started with a smile, "nothing has ever been conventional..."

Jack grinned.

"So it's just another special tradition for our family," she added softly.

"C'mere," her husband said, pulling her close.

The couple fell into a comfortable silence and the former General was once again surprised at how his opinion of Christmas had changed over the years.

When Charlie was born, Jack had loved Christmas and seeing his little boy's face light up as he opened his presents; but when he died, so did Jack's love of the holiday. It was why - during the first year of the Stargate Program - he politely declined Daniel's invite to spend Christmas together, even if it was just to get drunk. It was only when the archaeologist revealed that the closest thing that any of the team had to family was each other, that Jack agreed to spend the holidays with a little company. Every year thereafter, SG-1 made an unspoken agreement to spend Christmas together - where possible - and with each year that passed, it became a little easier for the four of them to make it through the festive period as they moved from colleagues to friends, and finally, to family.

Then, six years ago, everything changed again. It was the first Christmas Jack and Sam spent together as husband and wife; then, the following year, Grace joined them and from that moment the couple made the decision to continue with their festive traditions as a team, plus make a few new ones.

Like the one - and only - year Jack conceded and allowed Carter to make Christmas dinner.

The sound of snow crunching underfoot drew Jack's attention before he could comment on his wife's lack of culinary skills, which was probably for the best. He glanced to his left to see Grace making her way towards them.

"What about these, daddy?"

Jack turned to see Grace holding two large pieces of coal - one in each hand. They were identical in size and shape, and as he caught his wife's eye, they shared a smile.

"Perfect!"

He helped the youngster place the coal onto the face of their snowman and took a step back to admire their work. When Jack had suggested their 'snowman' should be a little different from the standard model, the rest of the family immediately got to work. Within the hour, they had made the 'body', and Jack had appointed Sam to calculate how much snow was needed in order to make sure the 'head' stayed on securely. After a few close calls, their snowman had been constructed - leaving Grace in charge of sourcing the eyes.

"I think it looks good," Jack finally said with a nod.

"It looks like Thor!" Grace giggled, while Sam also started laughing.

"It does look remarkably like the Asgard," she agreed.

"Then our mission was a success," Jack concluded with a triumphant smile.

He lifted Grace into his arms and moving closer to his wife, eyed their snowman appreciatively. "Y'know, next year, I think we'll try a Furling."

"No one knows what they look like," Sam pointed out.

"Then no one will know if we're right or wrong," he answered proudly.

Shaking her head in amusement, Sam put her arms around his waist. "Whatever you say, Jack," she laughed.

The sound of a truck approaching interrupted and Jack carefully placed Grace on the ground. Gesturing for the little girl to stay where she was, he walked towards the cabin and disappeared around the side. Moments later, he reappeared.

"The tree's here," he grinned.

* * *

_Three hours later..._

"That was Danny on the phone -"

Jack paused as he entered the den, his cell phone hanging loosely in his hand. Taking in the scene before him, he couldn't hide the amusement from his voice.

"Sam? Are you _measuring_ the distance between each light?"

Sam spun away from the tree and had the decency to look sheepish. "Umm... No, actually," she finally said, but her unwillingness to look her husband in the eye, as well as the deepening blush on her face piqued Jack's interest.

With slow determination, he walked towards Sam, only stopping when he was inches from her. Tilting his head to the side, he tried to keep his expression neutral.

He glanced at the tree, then back at his wife.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked, his voice husky.

"If you must know -"

"- I must."

"_Well_..." At Sam's grimace, Jack's brow rose.

"Well?" He smirked.

"Imwrrrkmsmm."

"I didn't quite catch that, Carter," he quipped, his smirk growing.

Sam sighed heavily. "I was making sure the decorations were evenly spaced."

Jack couldn't help it, and started chuckling. "Of course you were," he conceded, pulling his wife to him and dropping a kiss on the top of her head as they both turned to admire the tree as Grace placed a few more decorations on the lower branches she could reach.

After a beat, Sam glanced up. "What were you saying about Daniel?"

"Hmm? Oh, the guys will be here around 1900."

"That's good."

"They said they're bringing a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"That's what they said," Jack answered evasively.

"I like surprises," Grace chipped in as she lifted another glittery decoration from the box.

"Do you know what the surprise is?" Sam asked.

"Maybe."

"Jack?"

"Trust me. You'll love it."

**TBC...**


End file.
